


His Superman

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman of the Insurgency quietly watched as the other dimension's Superman walked through the portal. He watched as the other Superman kiss and hold his Batman, relieved that even though his Batman was a little injured, he was safe and sound now that he was there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Superman

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has nothing to do with the comics. I just finished the game, so I am only pulling this from that.

Batman of the Insurgency quietly watched as the other dimension's Superman walked through the portal. Oh, how he missed that gentle face. Their Superman looked worried sick, and the moment he laid his eyes on his Batman, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, and then pulled away slightly so he could kiss him.

The other dimension's Batman tried to resist, but gave in, probably because he understood how worried his Superman had been this whole time he and his teammates had gone missing. Superman was so relieved that even though his Batman was a little injured, he was safe and sound now that he was there for him.

So in their dimension, Clark and Bruce got together, while in his, he had to keep feelings buried deep, and only watched as the Clark and Lois of his dimension develop and build their relationship. It made him wonder what became of their Lois. Lois had always been a strong, independent and open minded woman. She couldn't be anything less in other dimensions.

"You're injured," said Superman, taking a quick scan of him and started blabbering. "I need to get you to the medbay. You know Damian's going to try and stab me again if he found out I wasn't able to protect you this time and Dick's going to freak--"

He didn't want to hear this. Their Damian had an okay, if somewhat hostile, relationship with Superman, and he was even overprotective with his father. He disowned his son and was dead to him. And Dick...their Dick was alive.

"No, we have to help them," said the other Batman. "You have to help them,"

Superman looked at his Batman's doppleganger. "Oh, um, sorry you uh...had to see and hear that..." he said shyly, putting a hand on his nape as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He gave the other Batman a nervous smile. "I was uh...really, really worried,"

He would do anything to see that smile again on his Superman. To feel that he still cared. To feel that reassuring hand on his shoulder. To feel pissed that Superman was again carrying him in an embarassing way. To fake annoyance and feel grateful that Superman had to save him. To see him blush when someone says something inappropriate. To see him excitedly order an apple pie at their favorite diner. Or just...be the dense Clark he loved and they could have tea and crumpets the manor while talking about random things and Lois.

"It's nothing," he said, and began to explain what they were about to do.

Maybe in every dimension, maybe every duplicate of him, loved Clark Kent as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive and have started writing again but thesis so. /creys


End file.
